


6 Times The Hargreeves Meet Vanya's Boyfriend and 1 Time They Meet Him With Vanya

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Alternate Powers or Lives AU [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, I aint changing the name since i googled and it said it was a gender neutral name, M/M, Male!Helen, Male!Vanya, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Supportive Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just the Hargreeves in a different situation seeing their quiet and shy brother's boyfriend. Each chapter having a different sibling of course.





	6 Times The Hargreeves Meet Vanya's Boyfriend and 1 Time They Meet Him With Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther meets Vanya's boyfriend, not knowing at first it's him.

Luther was never nice to Vanya, he never could relate to his younger brother.

Didn't help of course that he always made a point to ignore the shy timid boy when they were younger.

Especially with how their father engraved it into their minds that he was just ordinary, useless, a waste of potential use that wasted his resources.

Then with all the ignoring it wasn't a surprise that they weren't all that close.

But now that the whole family realized that their youngest, and shortest other than Five, sibling indeed did have powers well...he wanted to somewhat make it up to him.

Since he was too big to go in Vanya's apartment, he opted to go and wait for him outside where orchestra practice was that Vanya went to.

That's where he met Vanya's boyfriend. 

Well he met the dude without knowing who he actually was to his brother relationship wise.

The male walked out of orchestra hall and bumps into Luther since he was standing a bit in front of tue exit doors.

He grunts before huffing and looking up and sees who he bumped into. He tilts his head and sighs.

Luther didn't understand why this, small would not be used as a term since everyone seemed small to him, especially Vanya, man was glaring at him.

The man looked to be Asian and had a bun since his hair seemed a bit long. He eyed Luther a bit more before glaring at him.

"What do you want Mr.Hargreeves?" he asked in an icy tone which surprised Luther.

"W...what...do you know me?" he asked surprised. 

"I mean...if you're just another really bulky dude who looks like he has an inferior complex that happens to also match the description Vanya gave me then I guess not," he said sarcastically.

"How do you know my brother?" Luther asked with a small hint of a growl on his voice which surprisingly didn't bother the man below him.

"That's none of your business but the name is Heath Cho, third chair in the orchestra Vanya plays in," he said with an eyeroll before glaring at Luther.

Luther awkwardly rubbed his neck, "he's first chair?" he asked stupidly. 

Heath looked up at him and rolls his eyes, "wow, great family. Guess Klaus is the only one who at least knows."

"Wait what?"

"Don't bother, you're Vanya's brother. One that I don't want to bother with," he said with an eyeroll before walking off.

Luther somewhat glared at the back of Heath's head. What right did he have to judge him? Well...granted Vanya did write the book of them that and Vanya did have right to talk about them if he chose to.

Also how could he not know his brother was 1st chair in violin? Granted he really...never tried to have any type of bonding time with his baby brother. The only ones he was comfortable with was Klaus, Ben, and Five. Maybe Diego if there was any hint really.  
Damn, but to not know something that he knew Vanya would be greatly proud of?

The guy somewhat did have a point. Vanya was exceptionally good in the violin, amazing even, or as Klaus told them one time, extraordinary!

And Vanya talked to this fellow about him, he wasn't surprised they were mostly bad things really.

Except...who was he to Vanya? A friend or just an acquaintance? He shrugged it off since it really was not his place to ask any of this.

Vanya walked out a bit later, his brown hair blowing a little in the breeze.

His hair used to be so short and cut with bangs when younger and now it was long enough to cover an eye or half his face. As if he wanted to hide, but he had a small bun in the top of his head.

He looks up in surprise when he saw Luther and tensed up. Luther winced as he noticed as Vanya tensed up and started to fidget a little.

"What do you want Luther?" he asked in a small voice.

Luther coughs awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "I...uh wanted to know if you wanted to hang or something," he said with a soft voice.

Vanya frowns tilting his head, "sorry Lu but I have plans already with Klaus."

"Klaus?"

"Yeah, I'm having a double date with him and Dave," he says with a shrug before walking off.

"Maybe another time?" he asked with a bit of hopefullness.

Vanya paused and sighs, "probably," he says before walking off to his apartment.

Lurher sighs and heads back to the mansion, a bit put down, but then again he knew it was a bit of a lost cause.

Now...who was that Heath guy to Vanya? He was curious but knew he shouldn't be nosy, it was a lost cause if he butted into Vanya's life like that.


End file.
